Les ailes du Destin
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: La bataille fait rage dans l'arène de la League mais également entre deux personnes que la Justice a corrompu, chacune à leur manière, et qui ne veulent que la mort de l'autre... OS


**ReMiaou ! ^^**

**Oui je suis inspirée en ce moment mais surtout extrêmement bien soutenue. Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement Mj295 de suivre ce que j'écris et pour ses reviews très gentilles ainsi que son envie de traduire mes petits OS en anglais ^^**

**Merci aussi à mon chéri qui me soutient et que j'aime ^^**

**En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Toutes deux croyaient fermement avoir la justice entre leurs mains. La justice, après tout, est quelque chose de très subjectif, c'est une notion vague que chacun peut adapter comme il le souhaite pour qu'elle lui soit le plus profitable possible. Elles pensaient sincèrement qu'elle avait la justice à leurs côtés et qu'elle les protégeait. Dans un sens c'était la vérité, toutes les deux avaient une vision différente de ce concept, déformée par leurs sentiments et leur vécu. Sur les champs de bataille de la League of Legends, ces deux guerrières se sont affrontées comme les plus féroces fauves. Dans une arène où la défaite n'était pas permise, elles se sont battues plus violemment que tous les autres Champions l'une contre l'autre. Jamais dans la même équipe, toujours opposées, pions pour régler tous les conflits de cette planète que nous avons abîmé de nos guerres. Peut-être est-ce notre faute, à nous dirigeants, que des familles se sont détruites et que des personnes se sont mises à se haïr au point de vouloir se tuer dans des joutes sanglantes. Tous les Champions avaient des raisons d'être présents dans la League. Certaines étaient considérées comme meilleures, plus bénéfiques, que d'autres, mais chaucune d'entre elles reflétaient la vision de la justice que chacun avait. Sur les ailes du Destin, ils se sont tous battus, mais deux plus que tout autre...<p>

_Le soleil se couchait et je n'avais toujours pas été convoqué. Deux jours que je n'avais pas combattu que je m'ennuyais fermement. Pourquoi les autres partaient-ils alors que moi je restais en arrière ? Bon d'accord je n'étais pas toute seule et voyez la compagnie que je me traînais ! Entre Katarina et Cassiopeia qui s'engueulaient, Corki qui gonflait tout le monde avec ses inventions, Amumu qui déprimait, Akali qui nettoyait ses armes avec un produit qui sentait la mort et Alistar qui ruminait comme une vache depuis deux heures, je n'étais pas rendue ! Pourquoi n'étais-je pas partie avec les autres en combat ? Tout simplement parce qu'il leur fallait quelqu'un comme Nunu pour tanker les adversaires ! J'étais donc condamnée – encore une fois – à rester dans ce canapé en soupirant toutes les seconde tellement je m'ennuyais. J'avais pourtant quelque chose à accomplir moi, je n'étais pas venue là juste pour la renommée. Bon d'accord aussi un peu pour ça, mais surtout pour ficher une bonne trempe à cette prétentieuse de Kayle qui pensait faire la justice alors qu'elle n'exerce qu'une pure et simple tyrannie. La tuer ferait des vacances à tout le monde ! _

"Nous, Dirigeants, avons décidé pour régler ce problème d'une joute dans l'arène de la League of Legends !". Une seule phrase a scellé le destin de ces deux jeunes demoiselles. Le combat a été lancé, les équipes ont rapidement été constituées. Après tout, le temps nous manque à chaque fois. Les deux combattantes se sont retrouvées adversaires, car de toute manière si elles avaient été mises ensemble, elles se seraient combattues et aurait mis en péril leur mission. Deux visions très fortes de la justice qu'elles appliquent chacune à leur manière. Que le combat commence...

**0000000000000000**

La bataille fait rage. Les deux équipes sont au coude à coude, preuve qu'elles sont chacune très compétentes. Ou alors très mauvaises. Mais la première solution est la plus envisageable surtout en voyant les coups que se portent les Champions. Aucune pitié. Dehors, certains sont amis, voir même amants ou amantes. Mais ici, dans l'arène de la League, personne ne connait personne. Le but est de réussir la mission, rien de plus, rien de moi. Caitlyn et Gragas, chacun dans une équipe, sont sans doute les plus violents des dix combattants. Janna fait très bien son travail de soutien, ce qui donne un léger avantage à ses coéquipiers, avantage bien vite comblé par l'efficacité redoutable du Veigar adverse.

Deux jeunes femmes sont au centre des paries que certains dirigeants font. La bataille tournera lorsque leur combat personnel se terminera. Celle qui réussira à tuer l'autre assurera la victoire à son équipe. Elles se donnent coup sur coup depuis un très long moment sans jamais faiblir. Du moins, dès que l'une est blessée, elle ne le montre pas. Au contraire elle frappe encore plus fort pour rendre le sang versé. L'unique lien qui les unit toutes les deux n'est fait que de haine. Miss Fortune et Gangplank aussi entretiennent ce genre de relation, mais pas à ce point. Là, cette haine est si forte qu'elle se transforme en force, en une volonté en acier trempé. Une épée qui tranche la chair, un sort qui vampirise l'énergie vitale. Elles ont chacune leurs propres armes en dehors des mots dont elles n'ont plus besoin. Elles se connaissent beaucoup trop bien. Le combat est le seul moyen pour elles deux d'avoir une discussion. Nul besoin de paroles dites de toute manière inutilement, chaque coup porte beaucoup plus d'émotion, de sentiment, qu'un seul mot.

Le souffle court, son armure brillante de sang, Kayle pose un genou à terre un instant. Son casque a été brisé et ses longs cheveux blonds tombent devant ses yeux, planqués à ses épaules et à son visage par la pluie diluvienne qui tombe depuis un moment déjà. Ses yeux bleus brillent de détermination. Elle esquive un coup au dernier moment en se relevant, ses yeux se déployant pour protéger son épaule droite dénudée. Le sang coule de nouveau. Elle a perdu des plumes et la moitié de son aile. Mais elle ne crit pas de douleur, de toute manière elle a l'habitude de la ressentir. Elle est devenue sa meilleure amie avec le temps et les combats. Elle fronce juste le nez en foudroyant son adversaire. Elle prend son épée correctement en main et s'élance vers elle avec une violence inouïe :

"- Crève !

Non merci, je te laisse la place !"

Un sourire étire les lèvres pulpeuses de l'ange déchu alors qu'elle évite la lame assassine de sa soeur. Morgana ne se laissera pas faire. Kayle veut la tuer ? Ça tombe bien, elle-même souhaite la même chose. Elle se demande même si ce combat ne va pas se terminer par deux mortes, mais elle ne veut pas y croire. Et, pour se vider l'esprit, elle attaque directement à la suite de l'ange blond. Les coups pleuvent une nouvelle fois, plus brutalement que jamais. La fin de la partie arrive, toutes deux le sentent à des kilomètres. Elles savent que, bientôt, elles devront lancer leur toute dernière attaque. Une seule et dernière attaque qui verra l'une d'elle tomber et l'autre survivre. Elles sont à bout de force, n'ont plus de mana et presque plus d'énergie. Elles devraient rentrer à la base quelques instants, elles le savent, mais non. Plutôt la torture que de quitter ce combat avant sa fin. Pour leurs coéquipiers, qui pensaient qu'elles feraient peser la victoire dans un sens ou dans l'autre, elles deviennent un fardeau à se combattre de la sorte. Car elles ont oublié la mission, la destruction du Nexus et tout le blabla qui fait qu'elles sont présentes ici. Elles ne se soucient que d'elles-même et de la mort de l'autre.

Elles sont au bout du rouleau cette fois. C'est le moment. Face à face, le souffle brisé et sifflant, les yeux dans les yeux, elles s'arment. Kayle prend son épée imposante à deux mains, ce qui reste de ses ailes pendant misérablement dans son dos, salissant son armure flamboyante de traînées rouges. Morgana concentre sa magie dans sa main, du moins la petite quantité qu'elle possède encore. Pas de paroles. Des actes. L'une s'élance. L'autre se concentre. Un bruit infernal de métal brisé. Puis le silence, juste interrompu par la pluie qui tombe. Elles étaient toutes les deux à l'écart des combats qui se terminent. Peu importe quelle équipe a gagné. Toutes deux s'en fichent royalement.

La pointe de l'épée qui s'est cassée en deux vient se loger dans un arbre. Les deux silhouettes se retrouvent dos à dos, encore et toujours debout au milieu de leur champ de bataille. Malgré le mauvais temps, la lune perce un nuage et vient les éclairer de sa lueur douce et fragile. Les deux jeunes femmes s'appuient l'une sur l'autre. Le premier contact physique entre elles depuis des lustres. Elles ne comptent même plus.

"- Perdre contre toi, c'est vraiment trop la honte...

Au moins j'emporte un bout du Mal dans ma tombe..."

Les paroles murmurées à travers l'averse sont dures et blessantes. Mais il n'y a plus d'amour entre elles de toute manière. Elles finissent par s'écrouler toutes les deux en même temps. L'armure d'or est détruite, la cage thoracique de sa propriétaire également. La poitrine de l'ange déchu, elle, est transpercée d'une profonde blessure dans laquelle est resté planté l'autre bout de l'épée. Finalement le pressentiment de Morgana s'est avéré juste. Aucune ne gagnera cette bataille. Elles ont toutes deux échouées. De leur avis du moins. Quelqu'un d'autre, avec une vision différente des choses et de cette fameuse justice, pourrait penser qu'elles ont réussi au contraire. Elles ont trouvé la paix dans leur combat puis dans la mort. Désormais elles peuvent de nouveau se voir comme des soeurs et non comme des ennemis.

Cette nuit encore, sur les ailes du Destin, ils se sont tous battus, mais deux plus que tout autre...

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou ! <strong>

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, plein de bisous et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires à faire ;)**

**Lou et Minos**


End file.
